Total Drama Chaos
by ShiningWingsOfTheDragon
Summary: When is Total Drama not Chaos? This season we have 14 new competitors with an all new island and challenges. Characters have been created by you and also by me to make and interesting mash up.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Total Drama! Ok, so I am writing a new story (obviously) but I need characters. Now that is were you come in. I need 7 girls and 7 guys. I want to start writing by the first week of November. **

**Good luck to all of you and I look forward to seeing what kind of characters you come up with. **

Name:  
Gender:  
Stereotype:

Appearance

Hair:  
Eyes:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Skin tone:  
Body type:

Clothing

Casual:  
Swim wear:  
PJs:  
Formal:

Personality:

Acting around friends:

Acting around enemies:

Acting around crush:

Acting around host/chef:

Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Sexuality:  
Paired up:  
what type of person to pair with:  
Break up:  
Do they flirt:  
Being flirted with:

Being flirted with by crush:  
Why join TDC:  
What will they do with money:  
Talents:  
Bad talents:  
How do they act when sad, happy, scared, angry:  
How easily frightened:  
Most prized possession:  
History:  
Hobbies:  
Alliances:  
Role in alliance:  
Biggest Fear:  
Why:

Favorites

Food:  
Drink:  
Color:  
Sport:  
Movie:  
Animal:  
Song:

Audition Tape:


	2. Accepted So Far

Hello people. I have gotten a few auditions so far, but I need 11 more. 6 girls and 5 guys. Keep the auditions coming so I can have this story started as soon as possible. Also, you can send your auditions through PM as well if you prefer it that way.

**Accepted So Far:**

**Girls:**

Alexis-Comic/Gamer Girl-FlashWally22

**Boys:**

Corey Walker - the random energetic- Grojbandian180

Arthur Conzasco-The Crime Leader-Flim-Flam Brothers


	3. Introduction

**Hi everyone. So because not many people have been sending me auditions I have decided that I will make the remaining characters. I hope you all like them. **

**For everyone who sent me auditions, thanks and I will try to keep your character in as long as possible but it really depends on where the story goes. I also welcome voting. So if you wish to vote for a character that you want gone then you may.**

**This technically not the first chapter either but more like and introduction.**

* * *

The Cast:

The Girls

Alexis-Comic/Gamer Girl-FlashWally22

Elizabeth-The Artist

Sarah-The Mastermind

Julia-The Snobby Rich Kid

Emma-The Rat

Ava-The Detective/Investigator

Mia-The Pretty Girl

The Boys

Arthur Conzasco-The Crime Leader-Flim-Flam Brothers

Corey Walker-Random Energetic-Grojbandian180

Mitchell-The Musician

William-The Pretty Boy

Jacob-The Mutant

Alexander-The Warrior

Richard-The Jungle Boy

* * *

Welcome to Total Drama Chaos

A small red helicopter flew by over an ocean. Small specks of clouds could be seen every now and then, but got the most part the skies were clear and perfect for flying. In the distance an island could be seen. This island looked tropical for the most part, but a large hill formation could also be seen on it. A sandy white beach could be seen as well. The helicopter itself looked rundown and not suitable to fly. A loud screeching noise came from the engine, a clear sign that it would not stay in the sky for long. Sitting in the pilots seat was a black man with a space between his two front teeth and was wearing a white apron. Sitting next to him in the copilots seat was a shorter man who looked to be in his low thirties. He had black hair and wore a necklace with a shell attached to it. The two could easily be recognized as Chef and Chris McLean, he host and chef of Total Drama.

A large explosion caused the helicopter to jerk slightly waking Chris from his nap.

"Chef, what was that?" Chris asked as he put his feet on the floor and looked around. When he looked out the window he saw smoke flying out from a part of the helicopter were the engine was located.

"Looks like the engine blew out. Got to take her down," Chef said as he began to lower the helicopter towards the island.

After a lot of screaming and shouting the helicopter lands on the beach of the island, it crashed more than it landed though. Chef was the first to climb out of the now completely wrecked helicopter. He turned back and grabbed Chris's shirt and pulled him out as well.

When Chris made it to his feet he didn't say anything, only dusted himself and mumbled unhappily to himself.

A camera crew stood in front of the two watching them and recording the whole thing. One of the crew members coughed drawing Chris and Chef's attention. The stared at the crew with wide eyes for a moment before Chris cleared his voice and asked nervously, "hehe, did you capture that all on tape?" The camera crew nodded. "Even the crash?" Another Nod. "Well, any way! Welcome to another season of Total Drama!" Chris said going into TV host mode. "This season we will have 14 new contestants, with all new challenges, and a whole new location!"

In the background Chef could be seen grabbing bags from the now burning helicopter. Just as Chef cleared the last bag out the helicopter exploded sending everyone to the ground.

"Join us, on Total!"

"Drama!"

"Chaos!"

* * *

**Yeah, so this is kind of messy but it is to get the story/season started and show that I am still alive!**


End file.
